Insomnia
by Ritsuka Yuki
Summary: When Gojyo meets Hakkai at a local bar to try and get help falling asleep, Hakkai gets a bit tense and Gojyo wants to know why. GojyoXHakkai shonen-ai Rated M for language. I may add a second chapter.


Insomnia

By: Ritsuka Yuki

**Author's Notes:** Hi there everyone! So... this is my first Saiyuki fanfiction that I've actually typed up! Huzzah for me! I've been a "want to write a fanfiction" mood all day today since I had nothing to do. I had to donate blood a little while ago and almost passed out. So, I've been told to do nothing today. Ugh... So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.

**Extra Note:** This is just a shonen-ai 58 story since I luff that pair to no end. As of right now, I don't feel like I'm ready to write a more mature story for Saiyuki, even though I want to. So yeah... I'm placing this as a mature only because of some heavy language. Anyways, like I said earlier, hope you like it.

Saiyuki and everything related (C) to Kazuya Minekura

----------

The red haired male laid stretched out on his back upon the firm bed of the almost empty inn room, a limp unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth in between his lips. A dusty night stand was sitting besides the bed with an empty beer can who's logo had been worn off slightly and an ashtray full of butts from previously smoked cigarettes. The moonlight was the only light source at the moment shining brightly through the window's closed curtains. An old chair with three legs stood crookedly in the opposite corner. It was quiet.

The bed squeaked as the male groaned and rolled onto his side, placing his arms under his head. He blinked before he sat up. Guessing from the moonlight's angle, it was probably around two or three in the morning. Being on the road with only the sun's and moon's light to tell time was beginning to be easier and easier. He cursed mentally towards the fact that he couldn't fall asleep. _Dammit... What the hell... _He looked towards the ashtray and snatched up his lighter, lighting the cigarette that was still hanging from his mouth. Taking a long drag, he exhaled the smoke and sighed, feeling himself slightly relax. _Why the hell am I so uptight? _He glanced to the side with a odd expression on his face. _Normally I'd be busy getting a hot chick in here right about now. Gah... and I have a headache. ...Probably the damn chimp's fault._ He swung his legs to hang off the side of the bed and stared at the floor a moment later. _Stupid priest did a lousy job at raising him, that's for sure_.

A cricket started to chirp loudly and he assumed it was somewhere inside the room. It was silent besides the small cricket, and it wasn't making his headache go away any faster. Growling to himself, he grabbed his blue vest from the three-legged chair in the corner and stomped silently out of his room. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he strolled out of the inn that he and his three friends were staying at and down the dirt road. Lights from the bars and mini casino like places filled the small town. The red haired male smiled to himself as he found a small bar to his liking and walked in. _Maybe getting a couple of drinks can help me get some sleep... _He paused when he got inside though.

Sitting at the bar was a familiar brown haired figure that he could pick out from any crowd. Smiling to himself, he stepped up and too a seat next to him. "So, Hakkai... What are you doing here his late?"

The figure looked up, letting a smile spread across his face. "Oh Gojyo... Hm, fancy meeting you here." the brown haired male replied. Gojyo called for the bartender and asked for a beer before he turned to Hakkai to reply. "I should say that to you."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep so I was hoping getting a little bit of alcohol in me might do the insomnia a little good."

Gojyo sighed and placed his elbows on the bar, resting his head on his hands. "You too huh?" He paused for a moment as the bartender brought his beer. Gojyo wasted no time getting a big gulp down before he smiled. Wiping his mouth, he chuckled a bit. "So, why couldn't you sleep? Usually it's the dumb old priest that has all of the sleeping trouble."

Hakkai tensed slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed. Gojyo frowned slightly and leaned a bit more towards his friend. "Did you have a nightmare or something? C'mon man, you're tensing up like crazy."

"Oh... u-um, yeah. I-I don't wanna talk about it right now Gojyo..." He managed to reply. He took another drink or his beer, finishing what little he had left of it. Gojyo watched him place it quietly beck down. "Aww... c'mon..."

"Later, Gojyo..." Hakkai said, a bit more serious than before. Gojyo nodded, taking it that Hakkai really didn't wan to be questioned about his motives for coming to a bar and why he couldn't sleep. He stifled a laugh to himself as he asked a few moments later, "So, umm... how many have you had Hakkai?"

"I lost count around twenty."

Gojyo nearly fell out of his chair at his friend's response. It never ceased to surprise him when it came to Hakkai and liquor. He fixed himself to sit normally and stared at Hakkai wildly. "Twenty?! Goddamn! If I could hold that much, fuck... I'd be set! Geeze Hakkai..."

Hakkai laughed a bit. He always loved seeing Gojyo react like that. He usually got a kick out of it, whether he showed it or not. He watched Gojyo take another drink of his beer and slam it down, calling for another drink to the bartender. Hakkai smiled inwardly before he realized he was blushing ever so lightly. That little fact made him turn his head over his shoulder. He noticed there was only a few men left while a few were passed out across tables and on the floor. He sighed. _Some people just don't know when enough is enough..._

He felt Gojyo place a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his attention towards him. "You alright Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just a bit spacey." He laughed. "I think the alcohol is finally starting to work."

Gojyo removed his hand and smiled a bit. He remembered that he and Sanzo were both wondering how Hakkai was when he was drunk, even though he knew that he was probably feeling a bit buzzed rather than drunk. Then again Hakkai was a bit hard to read. Gojyo laughed out loud. "Really? Haha! I guess I might be able to finally see you drunk Hakkai!" Hakkai smiled calmly before he blasted Gojyo's bubble apart. "Actually it'll take a bit more drinks to get me to that point my friend You'll just have to be patient." Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"Here you go sir." The bartender said, handing Gojyo his beer. He took it and thanked him. As the bartender walked off, Gojyo scoffed slightly and frowned. "Damn... this bar's got some damn good liquor, but not a single hot chick servin' it Feh...." Hakkai sweat-dropped and took a drink of his beer. Sighing, he glanced outside the window.

Just then, the doors of the bar slammed open, making a loud and rude sound. Hakkai and Gojyo looked over their shoulders at the sudden disturbance and noticed a single man was standing in the doorway. He smirked and walked inside, standing behind Hakkai moments later. "Hey there buddy. I think you're in my spot..." the man said. His voice sounded a bit dangerous. Hakkai and Gojyo both looked at him with narrowed eyes, sensing a dangerous situation beginning to sprout. The man frowned and got a bit closer to Hakkai. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? You're in my spot!"

"Last time I checked, he was in here long before you were shithead." Gojyo stated with a smirk. "So I suggest you just find somewhere else to sit your fat ass down, got it?" The man growled and got a bit too close into Gojyo's face. Hakkai moved out of the way. "Gojyo!"

"You say something to me, you fuckin' smart-ass?" He was gritting his teeth. Gojyo held his breath due to the intolerable scent of the other man's breath. _Shit! Whatever the hell this guy was doing before this I'm scared to think of!_ He kicked the guy in the stomach away from him and stood up. "Listen pal, I came here to enjoy a few good beers, so you better calm the fuck down before I have to kick your fat ass into next month!"

The man smirked and wiped the bit of saliva that he had spat out from Gojyo's kick. "Damn... That's the hardest kick that I've ever got..." He stood up straight and dahed towards Gojyo again. However, Hakkai intervened and made a barrier that sent the man flying through one of the walls. Dust and wood flew through the air, and the two knew they they should get gong before a bigger fight breaks out. Gojyo told the bartender that he'd come back to pay for the drinks in the morning before he and Hakkai left for the inn.

Upon arriving, the two were laughing about how stupid the guy was. "I swear! That dumbass was probably shorter than Goku! Fuck... Some guys don't know when they can't win a fight. That dude's probably gonna wind up picking the wrong fight and getting the shit knocked out of him! Haha!" Gojyo laughed around. Hakkai smiled and sighed before he leaned up against the wall of the inn. He looked a little fluhed. Gojyo paused and frowned slightly. "Uh... you alright Hakkai?"

"Y-Yeah... I think... I'm a bit more buzzed than I figured I was, haha." he replied. Gojyo sighed and put Hakkai's arm over his shoulder and his over Hakkai's. They both walked slowing up into the inn's hallways and to Hakkai's room. Hakkai fumbled with the door key before Gojyo placed his hand on Hakkai's to steady it. In doing that, Hakkai gasped and dropped the keys to the floor. They made a loud jingling sound at they struck the ground. Gojyo stared for a second, a bit surprised by Hakkai's reaction. He's done something similar in the past before, but he's never got that kind of reaction. Gojyo wondered but puhed it off. He picked up the keys and unlocked the door swiftly. The two walked in and Gojyo set Hakkai on the bed. Hakuryuu slept deeply and silently in the corner on top of Hakkai's backpack.

"You should get some rest Hakkai. We've got a long way to drive tomorrow. Damn Sanzo's gonna be pissed if you fall asleep at the wheel." Gojyo said. Hakkai nodded, flushing a bit darker than he was before. "R-Right..."

Gojyo turned towards the door to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back down. Hakkai had somehow managed to get Gojyo into his arms and form a strong embrace that not only surprised Gojyo, but caused him to wonder if his whole "being a bit tipsy act" was indeed just and "act". "H-Huhh...? H-Hey Hakkai, what gives?" Gojyo asked slightly alarmed.

"You wanna know why I couldn't sleep Gojyo, right?" Hakkai murmured, disregarding his friend's state of confusion. Gojyo gasped to himself and looked up.

"Fuck... I really hope this goes how I want it to go..." he heard Hakkai mumble.

"W...What do you mean? What's up with you Hakkai? You're acting strange."

"Please, PLEASE don't hate me Gojyo." he paused and took a breath. "It's hard for me to say, really... I feel so vulnerable right now, but I have to get this out of my head so I can finally get some sleep." Gojyo was about to ask again what Hakkai was rambling on about, but his whole body froze when he felt his head being pulled up and a pair of soft lips crahed into his.

Time stopped for a moment.

_W-What the... H-Hakkai... _Even in his mind, Gojyo couldn't form words very well. His body was lit up by the park of electricity that had been sent though their lips connecting. A little while afterwards, Gojyo managed to relax and pull away. Hakkai had tears threatening to fall in his eyes. His body quivered constantly. Gojyo had guessed it was because he was scared, but he didn't blame Hakkai for being that way either. _Hmph... Seems like you have more balls than I do Hakkai for making the first move. Heh... I need to work on my nerves._

Gojyo looked at Hakkai with lidded eyes and a slight smirk on his face. "Hey now... don't you turn into a bawling chick on me." he said with a laugh. Hakkai gasped at his reaction, figuring he was going to get punched or yelled at. It never happened though. "G-Gojyo... You're... not mad?"

Gojyo placed his hands on Hakkai's and gripped them firmly yet gently. "Hell, if I was, you would probably be unconscious right now pal."

Hakkai sighed and smiled warmly and leaned in for another kiss, knowing that Gojyo had shared feelings for him. _I guess unrequited love isn't something to loose sleep over anymore... _He thought. Gojyo cocked his head to the side a bit and smirked a bit more before he tackled Hakkai onto the bed, strattling his hips afterwards and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Hakkai moaned a bit before he closed his eyes and snaked his arms around the Gojyo's neck and pulling them closer together. Gojyo smiled inwardly and licked at his friend's lips wanting to see if Hakkai would let him do as he wanted. Surprisingly, Hakkai seemed willing and opened his mouth. Gojyo didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into Hakkai's mouth. Hakkai, in return, tried to mimic his actions. He was surprised about how good Gojyo was even though knew where he obtained his skills. At the moment he wouldn't start complaining.

Gojyo's moved his tongue around Hakkai's mouth curiously. It was hot and wet, and much better than a woman's; mostly because Hakkai was actually trying to do the same. Each pulled away moments later for air. Gojyo laughed at Hakkai's bluhed face and licked at his neck, making Hakkai squirm beneath him and moan once again. "G-Gojyo..."

He lowered his head towards Hakkai's ear and spoke in a low, and sexy voice, "Why don't we take this a bit further, hm... Hakkai?"

----------

**Ending Author's Notes:** WAH! X3 One of the best if I do say so myself. Anyways, hope you like it Kristyn and anyone else who read it! Comments are welcome. OH! And I MIGHT write a second chapter with the more *coughcough* fun... stuff in it... Hehe. Thankies!


End file.
